dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Abduc
Abduc was the Saiyan father of the half-breed Saiyans Goishi and Aoishi. He and his family served under a warrior known as Gurt who was known for battling against planets and colonizing them. However, unbeknownst to Gurt, Abduc had been making secret visits to Earth, a planet Gurt always thought was not worth conquering, as it "was just too small". Abduc believed his half-breed sons would be threatened by Gurt, so he hid them away on Earth with their mother, who succumbed to a sudden illness three days after Abduc left. Abduc desired to make Earth his home, but was in fear that Gurt would kill him if he quit the Powers. Gurt then sent Abduc through various planets for eleven years, ordering him to wipe out the race of each planet he came across. The battles which Abduc participated in drove him mad with bloodlust. Then one day, the bloodlust overcame him, and because of it, he killed a fellow member, Gurt's son, with his bare fists. Gurt could not stand for this, and so he sent every soldier he had after Abduc, who managed to kill them all, unlocking the Super Saiyan forms 1 through 2 as he continued his rampage. He then killed Gurt in his Super Saiyan 2 form and continued his rampage throughout other planets, eventually coming to Earth once again. The madness that overtook his mind made him forget about his family, and so, he invaded the planet, eventually meeting Singan and his two sons. He recognized his sons, but they did not waver in his desire to fight. Abduc was the main antagonist of the third and final act of Galactic Breakdown. Personality Abduc was a kind and gentle Saiyan before his descent into madness, but after, he became a heartless, cruel, egotistical and an arrogant warrior who cared about nothing less than power and fighting. Each time he fought, he grew more and more mad. During the final battle, a hint of his old self returned when he refused to attack his own sons, but his madness grew so great that everything about love and kindness in his heart and mind were wiped out, leaving him only with his insatiable desire for battle. Power level His power level was large; at 899,765, he dominated most of his enemies in combat while he was still under Gurt's foot, however, the constant battles he entered in causing his power level to skyrocket to levels in the billions. In the final battle, his power level was about 974,572,318 in his base form only. Abilities Attacks Base Form *'Defiant Blast': Abduc blasts the opponent with a series of large ki blasts from his fingers. *'Pounding Fist': Abduc pounds the opponent with his fists before finishing him off with a Defiant Blast. *'Black Dragon Attack': Abduc grabs the opponent, flies in the air, dives down, punches the opponent a few times while diving, throws the opponent in the air, then finishes him off with a Destroyer Beam. *'Destroyer Beam': Abduc fires a two handed red beam that can go right through a person. *'Sadism': Abduc mercilessly fires a torrent of powerful ki blasts at the opponent, then attacks them with a Black Dragon Attack before finishing him off with a Destroyer Charge. *'Destroyer Charge': Abduc charges at the opponent with all his power being forced into his head. Super Saiyan *'Anger Wave': Abduc creates an explosive wave generated from his irritation and annoyance of a pestering foe. *'Madness Blast': Abduc creates a variation of the Destroyer Beam, where the beam is ten times more powerful and now is colored gold. *'Helpless': Abduc grabs the opponent by the leg, tosses him away, then fires a Mercy Killing Beam at him. *'Mercy Killing Beam': Abduc blasts the opponent with a yellow beam from his finger. Ascended Super Saiyan *'Charahechara': Abduc fires a gold beam from the palms of his hands. *'Yakabure': Abduc rushes the opponent and attacks him with a series of punches, then finishes him off with a mouth blast. *'Mouth Blast': Abduc fires a ki blast from his mouth. Ultra Super Saiyan *'Momentum Rage': Abduc raises his power tenfold and attacks the opponent with a High Power Rush. *'"GAHAHAHA!"': Abduc laughs maniacally, attacks the opponent with a Yakabure, then finishes him off with two Charahecharas. *'Ultra Charahechara': Abduc fires an exceptionally large Charahechara. *'Taunt': Abduc will taunt the opponent by saying "you loser!" The opponent will then rush him in anger, but will find himself getting blasted by a Charahechara. *'Proud Rush': Abduc rushes his opponent and uppercuts him, then, he flies above his opponent and smashes him with an explosive double ax handle. Super Saiyan 2 *'Hyper Strike': Abduc rapidly punches and kicks the opponent while firing beams from his eyes. *'Eye Ki Blast': Abduc fires ki blasts from his eyes. *'Effortless Strike': Abduc doesn't even move as a beam from his eye strikes the opponent. *'Galactic Breakdown': The titular attack of the series. Abduc unleashes all his power in a massive beam which shoots through space and explodes after entering the center of the universe. The blast is so great that the galaxy falls into distortion and eventually dies out. Transformations *'Great Ape': Abduc was able to transform into a Great Ape, but his tail got cut off in a battle. *'Super Saiyan forms 1 & 2': Abduc is able to transform into any of the two Super Saiyan forms mainly due to his fighting in various battles. *'Ascended & Ultra Super Saiyan forms': Abduc can transform into two of the three branches of the Super Saiyan form also due to the battles he's fought in. Trivia *Abduc's Charahechara is named after the first theme song of the original Dragon Ball Z (Cha-La-Head-Cha-La). **Also, his Yakabure is named after the first ending theme of Dragon Ball Z Kai (Yabure Kabure Break! Care! Break!). Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball: Galactic Breakdown Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Transformation Users